


Justice is Best Served with Pancakes!

by seatoriver



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Fluff, M/M, akeshu - Freeform, i love these two. i want them to be happy, shuake
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:49:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seatoriver/pseuds/seatoriver
Summary: Akechi sends Akira an unprompted text about a possible outing involving pancakes and he proceeds to freak out, as most people do when harbouring a hard one-sided crush.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, akira kurusu - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 35





	Justice is Best Served with Pancakes!

**Author's Note:**

> hello, river here~
> 
> this is probably going to be a short fic. i don't know if i plan to finish it but here's what i have so far. enjoy ^^

"Want to come with me for pancakes later?"

Akira had been busy scrolling through his phone when the sudden text message almost made him fall off his bed. Morgana, who was already fast asleep on his chest, jumped off in surprise.

"What the hell was that for?! And why aren't you asleep yet? This is probably like the third time I've told you to sleep already!" he exclaimed, attempting to tackle Akira for his phone.

"Hey, hey, stop that! I swear I was trying to sleep but I couldn't!" he shoved Morgana's face away, grabbing his phone like a madman. "This is important to me!"

"Psh, what could be more important than--" Morgana took a peek at the phone screen before yelping in surprise. "Akechi?!"

Akira still couldn't quite believe it. He'd read over the text about five times now that the word pancakes didn't even sound like a real word anymore. But it didn't matter. This was the first time that Akechi had ever initiated anything with him. Akira had always been meaning to ask him to hang out but was never too bold to do so (which warranted countless teasing from Morgana). Figures he should have worked on maxing that Courage Stat. Well, it didn't matter anymore because it seemed like God had answered his prayers somehow.

"Well, aren't you going to say yes? It's what you've been waiting for all this time, right?" Morgana asked, poking Akira's cheek with his paw.

"Ahhhh, of course, I want to do it! But I don't want to sound desperate!" he exclaimed, burying his face in his hands. "I'm so happy I could die right now."

"Geez, you're being overdramatic."

He wished he wasn't but with his heart pounding a million miles a minute, it was hard to believe that he wasn't actually dying from sheer happiness. He really needed to calm down if he was going to make it through this alive. Akira tried to slow his heart rate with deep breathing exercises but found that it didn't really do much. When he thought about the text again, it only seemed to raise his excitement more and began squealing into his pillow.

"This is pathetic. Here, I'll text him for you," Morgana proceeded to touch his phone before Akira shot up and grabbed it in the nick of time. "Ugh! Just do it already so I can go back to sleep. What time do you think it is?"

"Calm down, it's only four in the morning." Wait, 4 AM? What was Akechi doing up this late? Or early? It was hard to do grammar correctly with his mind still a jumbled mess.

"I can't believe you said that so nonchalantly," he sighed and began to make his way to Akira's chest before curling up into a ball.

"Wait, I can't text if you're in the way."

"Deal with it."

Akira sighed and raised his phone higher, careful not to lose his grip on it and have it fall on his face, again. He checked the time stamp to see that Akechi did send it at the right time, five minutes ago. Perhaps he was doing homework or detective work, Akira knew how busy of a guy he was. And yet, he was making time for him. It took all his effort to not have another squealing fit again.

He hesitated before his fingers moved on the keyboard.

"Hey Akechi, that sounds good!"

Oh god, no exclamation mark. That made him sound too excited about it.

"Hey Akechi, that sounds good. Want to go after school?"

Perfect! He sounded totally calm and normal, not at all like he was harboring a hard one-sided crush for him. Looks like his hard work of being a cool leader as Joker was finally starting to pay off. Now, all he needed to do was send the text.

And yet, as his finger hovered over the send button, his heart began to palpitate wildly. It's okay, he told himself. I can do this! I've trained myself for this moment countless times in my head! I was born for this! Feeling invigorated with his small pep talk, he looked away before screaming softly and pressing the button.

"Dumbass," mumbled Morgana.

Akira put his phone face down, resting his weary arms from holding his phone so high up. It reminded him that he needed to start working out more if he wanted to impress Akechi. Looks like he'll need to hit the treadmill more often every now and then.

A few seconds later, his phone vibrated. Akira snatched it up again with reflexes akin to a cat. He read the text message, his heart pounding.

"Sure."

His heart must've done 50 backflips right then and there. Akira then proceeded to immediately take a screenshot of the conversation before another text came up.

"By the way, I'm not gonna ask why it took you five minutes to reply or why you're even up at this time."

Akira's smile widened even more that he had to actually massage his cheeks because it was starting to hurt so much. He didn't even know that it was possible to smile too much.

"Okay then, I'll ask. Why are you up at this time?" Although he might've already known the answer.

"I had work to do. The usual." Akira can imagine him now, hunched over his desk, typing away at his laptop. He wishes he could be there to make him a cup of coffee or even make him a plate of pancakes. Just the thought of it made him feel embarrassed.

He shook the thought away and began to type. "Must be hard working for the police all the time."

A few seconds before another reply came up. "Yeah, but it's what I chose to do so there's no helping it."

"Justice never rests, huh?"

"Sadly, no." He could just imagine his soft laugh at that. Akira felt like he was going crazy thinking of all these scenarios. It made him really happy but it also made him start to miss Akechi even more.

"Anyways, go to sleep already. You still have school later," Akechi replied.

"But you do, too?"

"Yeah, but at least I don't sleep through my alarm and go to school an hour before it ends."

Akira blushed at the thought of that. "Hey, that was one time! And I had a valid reason for sleeping in so much that time."

"Which was?"

That was because Morgana had gone to stay at Futaba's place due to a fight that they both had regarding being forced to sleep so early. It was quite a stupid fight now that he thought about it, but he was sick of not being able to do anything in the evening with Morgana there. In rebellion, Akira decided to play video games all night which resulted in the inevitable disaster the next day. He then apologized and begged Morgana to come back with him, offering him a good amount of sushi. Futaba had called him shameless then. If anything, being late had only proved the cat's point of Akira not having a good sleep schedule without him. As much as he hated his nagging, he really was only looking out for him. He should remind himself to give him more sushi when the time comes later.

"You don't need to know that." Akira left it at that.

"Withholding information from a detective now, I see? Ballsy move, Joker."

"I'm sorry!" he desperately typed but was too late to send it as Akechi had replied again.

"I'm kidding, I can probably imagine what you were doing already. It's more fun that way, don't you think so?" He really got him bad. Akechi had him wrapped around his finger, that's for sure. And you know what, Akira did not mind in the least. Although, he most likely should but since when did he know what's good for him?

"Anyways, goodnight Akira. See you later."

He swears, for what seems to be about the hundredth time, that this man is definitely going to be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> well, that's all for now. i wrote this in the middle of a night when i was suddenly reminded that these two existed and they needed to be happy more.
> 
> i might write more, maybe. in the meantime, i have a big shuake project i'm writing ever since royal came out and i might post that up too, as well as alternate 2/2 version that expands on them more. with more angst, probably.
> 
> for now, stay safe and thanks for reading!


End file.
